


冬日细雨 Winter Rain

by deutschgreen



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, M/M, triggering
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deutschgreen/pseuds/deutschgreen
Summary: 阿尔弗雷德是个心理医生，血鸦是他的病人。
Relationships: Alfred/Bloody Crow Of Cainhurst
Kudos: 6





	冬日细雨 Winter Rain

**Author's Note:**

> 有点套皮，非常OOC  
> 基本上就是任性地写一个我想讲的故事  
> 其实一开始只是想整个小段子，没想到渐渐无法呼吸……部分内容可能有triggering的部分，有精神疾病经历的读者可能需要做点心理准备……吧？  
> 没有问题的话⤵️

清晨五点五十分，无需闹钟，阿尔弗雷德准时起身，喝水，踩了四十分钟跑步机，洗澡，开始吃他那橙汁加麦片粥的早餐。原本他应该出门跑步，但这城市已下了大半个月的雨，只好退而求其次。

七点整，他穿上套头毛衣和冲锋衣出门，临走前想起忘了拿眼镜，又折返去找，浪费两分钟。他走过三个街区搭地铁上班，路上遇到五只鸽子，两只野兔，和不计其数的老鼠，值得一提的是还有一只乌鸦嘎嘎地叫着从他头顶飞过，大概预示着这是一个艰难的星期。

七点五十五，他换好了医院的白大褂，准备前去迎接他这周的第一个病人。

和健康人想象的不同，阿尔弗雷德作为心理医生其实并不太容易吸引病人们的信任，他太端正、太英俊、太强健，长着一张“吃汉堡和果汁长大”的阳光十足的脸（果汁当然不错，不过汉堡那种垃圾食品还是算了），病人们很难相信他能与自己共情，因为少数族裔、女性、 相貌等原因遭受歧视的病人看着他诚挚的眼睛，甚至会产生更深的绝望。阿尔弗雷德当然也明白这点，所以他把白大褂穿得一丝不苟，明明不近视还要带上平光的金丝眼镜，争取着哪怕是一点点的对他印象的倾斜。

他经过长长的门诊室走廊走向自己处于尽头的诊室，公立精神科医院的公共区域（或许包括私人区域）实在令人愉快不起来，有人焦虑地四处走动，有人时不时发出凄厉的哀嚎，也有人被亲人架住防止他们把身体的任何部位往墙上撞去。

有个把黑色大衣拿在手里的男人正坐在走廊的尽头，随处可见的纯黑长伞倚在他身边，阿尔弗雷德莫名地联想起一把能够出鞘的剑。他低着头，身边无人陪同，像一朵孤独的花。

五分钟后，他推开了阿尔弗雷德诊室的门。

“请进，外套就挂在那个衣帽架就可以了。”

外头的雨显然不小，这男人撑了伞，头发还是被淋湿了一些。阿尔弗雷德这才注意到他留着一头灰白色的长发，但并不会有人误认他为老者，这人的步伐矫健，身材挺拔，虽然口罩让阿尔弗雷德看不全他的相貌，但应该说不上年长。

白发的青年坐到阿尔弗雷德对面，递过一叠测试报告。阿尔弗雷德草草扫了一眼，写着重度抑郁的量表毫无价值（谁不能编造结果？），血检除了红白细胞的数量较高（那可能是他病了，体内有炎症）之外也并无异常。

“医生，我现在想要死去。”他平静地开口说。

“死亡是我们所有人最终的归处，”阿尔弗雷德柔声说：“但以您的年龄去触碰它还是太年轻了。我能问问为什么吗？”

室内开了额外的暖气，有些热，青年病患摘下了口罩和手套，开始直视阿尔弗雷德的眼睛。这说不上常见，大多数病患都不爱和人交流，遑论大胆地直视医生的双眼，阿尔弗雷德几乎要以为这不过是个矫情的无聊人来浪费公立医疗资源了——但他看到病患的相貌，决定即使情况真是如此，也可原谅他约一分钟。

“我也不太明白。我走过马路时，会想象自己被车撞飞的样子；从高楼向下眺望时，会想象一跃而下摔成肉泥的样子；当手中有刀具时，我需要花很大的力气让它们不要刺向自己——除此之外，我感到自己的记忆力在逐渐减退，好像一个得了阿兹海默症的老人，有时我从卧室走向厨房，却忘了要拿什么，站在原地几个小时。我努力不让它表现出来……但已经无能为力。”

阿尔弗雷德在电脑上敲下几个关键词，向他微笑着点头，示意自己并未走神。

“您晚上睡得好吗？”

这其实没什么问的必要，从他那双漂亮眼睛下面的黑眼圈就能看得出来，但青年仍用双手撑着额头，摇了摇头，小臂遮住了脸。深色衬衫从瘦削的手腕上滑落，露出惨白的皮肤，和无数整齐的血痕。

失眠，食欲减退和自残倾向，阿尔弗雷德继续着记录。

“您在这里有亲人和朋友吗？这并非为了打听您的隐私，只是想知道您的情绪是否能有出口。”

“我的养母住得不远，有时会来看我。我也有几个……朋友，但……我不知道他们能否帮忙……”

养母。阿尔弗雷德记下关键词。

问询持续了一个多小时，阿尔弗雷德用尽旁敲侧击的手段，从青年口中问出不少信息，但初次见面的病人显然对他还不够信任，他只能勉强猜出病症的源头来自于童年的某项惨痛经历——而其实许多抑郁的根源都是如此，问题在于到底是何种经历？何种痛苦能够绵延至今？

“我给您开了一周分量的安眠药，剂量请务必不要超过每天一片。还有几种稳定情绪的药物，建议每天固定时间服用，具体请看这张处方，另外——不要再使用药物（drugs）了，即使那是唯一能让您摆脱噩梦的东西，好吗？那不会让您好起来的。”

病患抬起眼睛，略带诧异地看了金发的医生一眼。

“外头很冷，医院大门左转走一个街区就有卖热苹果汁的卡车，希望它能略微温暖您的冬天。

“复诊安排在下周的同一时段……您的工作对坐班要求不高吧？问询可能会花些时间——”

“不。”青年很快地回答道：“下周见。”

他重新戴上口罩和手套，从衣帽架上取下大衣披在肩上，转身离开的样子让阿尔弗雷德想起早上看到的那只乌鸦的黑羽。

第二个病人很快走了进来。

————————————————————————————

阿尔弗雷德诊室的橡木桌面留下了一滴青年起身时扯开伤口流出的血。

他当时完全没有发现，但当值的主任医师尤瑟夫卡指着那滴血和他的问询记录，严肃地指出：“这个程度，你应该立刻让他住院的。”

“病人是成年人了，我们没法强迫他做事，”阿尔弗雷德说。“何况我也不觉得住院对他有益。你的病人当然不会自杀了，都快成植物人了，哪里还有心气自杀？”

“你最好记得今天自己说的话。”尤瑟夫卡冷笑着走了。

雨这周就没停过，作为环保主义者，阿尔弗雷德不喜欢过度使用烘干机，但无法自然晾干的衣服令他难受，不得不增加了一些碳排放。他机械地重复着学校和实习中学会的应答，开出因人而异的处方，获得一位又一位病患感激的眼神。也有人只是向他倾诉着生活、感情、工作的苦恼，有一位年轻的医生认真地倾听这件事本身就让他们如释重负，在仅仅处于负面情绪而尚未发展到病症时便得到了妥善的解决。大雨让人心情烦闷，阿尔弗雷德休息日和周末都没有出门，卧室的飘窗有点渗水，他从来没有这么盼望过周一的到来。

周一早上八点，白发青年果然如约而至。和上次一样，他把绀青的大衣挂到衣帽架上，雨滴在呢料上凝聚成珠，滚落下来，很快蒸发了。里面是珍珠白色的衬衫，这意味着他这次没有在流血，或许是一件好事。

“您这周过得怎样？我上次说的话，您注意了吗？”阿尔弗雷德调整着语气，让它听起来就像是一次再寻常不过的寒暄，手中则拿过一次性纸杯倒满了热茶，推给白发的病人。“这是药草茶，可以让您心情平静……不含茶碱，我希望您有严格戒酒和咖啡。”

“我感到自己变得……钝了。”青年仔细地斟酌着用词，手指绞在一起，没有理会面前的杯子：“之前我时常能感觉到有些情感涨潮的时刻，它们将我淹没……目中所见只剩下黑暗。但现在我明明知道它们要来了，做好了准备，这些东西却失约了，我像惶惶等待利剑落下的狄奥尼修斯，可怕的不是利剑，而是悬而未决的不安。”

阿尔弗雷德想说阿多尼斯才适合他。

“那就是药物的作用了，”阿尔弗雷德拿着自己的玻璃杯喝了一口：“我们的感情都是伴随着自己的动物，而您的成为了猛兽，会撕扯您的内心，让您感到痛苦……我们只能暂时将它关进笼子里，终有一天您会想起曾和它和平共处的日子的，到那时就不必再来我这儿了。”

“但愿如此。”

“您会好的。”

“或许吧。”

“您上次提到自己或许不是想死，而只是无法坚持……死亡像是个最后的避难所，是永恒不变的港湾，即使面对再多的折磨，它总在尽头等你。现在还是这样吗？”

“我想是的。唯有想起能够选择死亡，我才有让这具躯体挪动的力量。”

“对了，我想起来一件事，”阿尔弗雷德完成了问询记录，从椅子上站了起来：“您对狗过敏吗？”

附近公益组织饲养的治疗犬时不时会来医院提供柔软的疗愈服务，今天恰好是它们当值的日子。阿尔弗雷德看着他的病人坐在地毯上，用纤细的手指缓缓梳理着一只金毛寻回犬浓密卷曲的毛发，那条名叫Alfie的狗子显然十分受用，眯着眼睛用毛绒绒的头呼哧呼哧地去蹭青年的胸膛，在高级面料上留下杂乱的金棕色狗毛。狗真是神奇的生物，它们的爱仿佛永远取之不尽，和人类能给予的相比，它们的回报是多么慷慨啊。

青年忽然抬头，意有所指似的看了看阿尔弗雷德的金色卷发，然后又去抚弄那条大狗的毛皮。

阿尔弗雷德不是第一天被人暗示像某种中型犬了，被这么针对倒还是第一次，这狗的名字偏偏还跟他如此相似，有点无言以对，又觉得不该和病人认真，只能摇摇头，盯着病人低头时露出的一小截颈项。如果把手指按在上面，再用力压下去，会留下青紫的痕迹吗？他是会凭着本能挣扎求生，还是感谢自己赐予他解脱，替他背负罪孽？

危险的想法，阿尔弗雷德恍惚地反应过来。比起救人，杀人的念头反而占了上风；甚或他对病人有这种程度的在意本身就已经不合职业道德。他试图把自己从泥沼般的思绪中拔出来，回过神才发现那年轻的病人已经站在自己面前。衬衫扣子解开一颗，修长的脖颈完全暴露在他伸手可及的范围之中。

“医生，你不适合戴眼镜，也不适合做一个倾听者……但无论如何，我很感激。”

病人在他耳边说的这句话像刀一样刺穿了阿尔弗雷德完美的生活。他被周围的人影响，立下帮助别人的愿望，从小到大既是最顶尖的学生又是最吸引眼球的健美的运动员；一路念到最高的学府，实习，毕业，进入医院，未来他会开设自己的私人诊所；他曾交往过的男男女女从来都是和他一个模子里刻出来的优秀和无瑕，他们在社交场合结识，约会，友好地说再见，为了未来还能有合作的余裕；他也不是没有过阴暗的想法，但总是被立刻压抑，没有例外，更不可能付诸实践……但如果有机会呢？刚刚如果是无人的场合，也没有社会的规则约束，他会杀死这个苍白的病人么？他会的。

白发青年又离开了，Alfie依依不舍似的小声呜咽着。他带着下周同一时间的预约单，和剂量加倍了的药物处方笺。

阿尔弗雷德回到诊室，发现衣帽架边掉了一张纸片。是本周四某一场三幕歌剧的票，黄金位置，价格不菲。类似的事情发生过多次，他很清楚是谁做出这无聊的把戏。

周四是阿尔弗雷德的休息日，这人是如何得知——倒也不会难，看一眼网络公开的排班情况应该就能心里有数。

他当然没有去，再怎么感悟自己的阴暗面，到底金发医生还遵循着最基本的原则，依仗着上位者的身份对病人进行性压迫怎样都太过分了；也不会生硬地拒绝，对精神脆弱的人来说，那可能就是压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草。但这可能是一个观察病人情况的好机会，他便拜托了一个新来没多久又对歌剧有兴趣的同事——明明是男性，却叫着芙洛拉这个女神一样的姓名——希望他在座位上能好好观察一下左右侧的可疑人士，特别是留着灰白色长发的那种。

当天晚上11点半，阿尔弗雷德被电话轰炸到从睡梦中惊醒。他拿起手机，只听到芙洛拉在委屈地哀嚎：“你的病人太恐怖了！”  
“怎么了？他看起来正常健康吗？”  
“正常……吧？穿得跟别的来听歌剧的人没什么两样……他发现来的不是你，是我，一开始什么也没说，我都要以为你认错人了，但是他在第二个幕间的时候跟我说……”  
“他说什么？”  
“他在我耳边说要扯出我的内脏，把它们悬挂到水晶吊灯上。我吓得满身冷汗，他姿态非常亲昵，旁边的观众还以为我们在秀恩爱——不行门票钱是不够补我的精神损失的！你不知道那有多恐怖我真的以为会死！这个疯子还在终幕女主角死的时候哭了，天哪我才想哭……”  
“好的，好的，你还想要什么？”  
“起码把我礼服的干洗费报销了啊，雨忽然下超大——”

阿尔弗雷德把电话按掉，继续睡觉。芙洛拉嚷嚷着的精神损失请他喝一杯星*克特饮就能解决，礼服送去干洗也不过是一通电话的事。知道“他”还活着，并且他们在三天后又能再次见面这件事让医生感到有些罪恶的兴奋。

或许，真正离开这个行业也不是多么恐怖的事情。如果这是能和那个古怪的疯子真正约会一次的代价，那么它甚至说得上低廉。阿尔弗雷德想要感受那理智的疯狂，想握住苍白的手腕直到留下淤青的指痕，想亲眼见到眼泪从云石一样的面颊上滚落。

三天后是最后一次，他想。他可以把这个病人移交给更有经验的年长医生，他可以作为陪同面诊的亲友或家属，用另一个角度去审视自己工作的地方也不一定是坏事。

周末在焦虑的期待中过去，周一的清晨到来的时候，他有些惊讶地发现病人缺席了。

[抱歉我睡过了……下午来可以吗。9.03 am]所有患者都有他的手机号码，但他只会用来处理预约信息和正常范围内的咨询内容。睡过了……至少没有失眠？  
按理说不提前24小时说明的话本次预约应该直接取消，但阿尔弗雷德想再见他一面的渴望压倒了一切。  
[可以的，不过您得等到五点以后了。9.04 am]他可以再留一会儿。  
[好的 :D谢谢 ( 'ω' ) 10.40.am]

阿尔弗雷德不知道他竟然还是会在短信里夹表情的类型。他走到遥远的吸烟室，久违地抽了三根烟，才让自己的心情平复下来，能够继续为接下来的病人进行诊疗。

下午五点，他出现了。这次没有带伞，皮质机车夹克上布满了细密的水珠，锃亮的头盔被拎在手里，另一只戴着皮手套的手正胡乱地梳理着被压得凌乱的长发。

“您看起来好些了，”阿尔弗雷德说，“但不要随意停药或者减药。您居然是骑摩托来的？医院的车位可不好找。”

“我之前都走路来。但想到我的坐骑已经蒙尘太久了，或许该让它也吹吹风，就像我一样。”

“每个人都有自己擅长的领域，像我就更适合骑自行车，最好还是山地的。或许哪一天我也能够领会陆上飞行的美妙吧，毕竟没有什么是永恒不变的。”

“即使这场雨？”

“即使这场雨。”

仿佛是要印证阿尔弗雷德的话似的，在他们闲聊的当儿，窗外延续了一个多月的绵绵阴雨竟然渐渐止住了。即将西沉的太阳从云层中努力露出一丝红亮的光。日光渐渐弱下去，但云朵消散得更快，没几分钟，窗外已经能看到一大片由深深浅浅的紫渐变到薄红的霞光。

金发医生给他开了和上次同样分量的药物，但减少了安眠药的供给，病人没有提出任何意见，随手抓起处方笺，塞进紧身皮裤的口袋里。他消瘦得有点难看，但修长的腿还能看出曾经匀称的痕迹。

“阿尔弗雷德”，他临走时回头朝医生笑了一下，晚霞的彩光为他始终惨白的脸增添了一层伪装的血色，那笑容也因此变得虚幻起来：“明天会是个好天气的。”

阿尔弗雷德回家将辞职报告打印出来，装在了文件夹里。

周二果然是个好天气，碧蓝的天空没有一丝云，累月细雨积下的水泊正慢慢被阳光蒸干，潮湿的衣服也能自然晾晒了。阿尔弗雷德怀着隐秘的希望踏进医院的大门，迎接他的却不是来来往往的病人和同事，而是街区的警长瓦尔特。

“你的病人，白色头发那个，昨天夜里自杀死了。一刀割喉，很干脆，事前发了定时信息让警察来收拾尸体”，尤瑟夫卡的声音冰冷：“我早就说该让他住院。”

毕竟是人命案，他口袋里还有阿尔弗雷德笔迹新鲜的处方，警察上门问几句话再正常不过。

阿尔弗雷德想，至少他不用辞职了。

“……不是什么好东西，既有受害记录也有犯罪记录，但都是很多年前的事了。不知道为什么现在才想到自杀。没关系，医生，您是个正直的好人，监控记录显示您已经完全履行了自己的义务，他的死您不需要承担任何法律或道德的责任。”瓦尔特没问几句话，看完了监控便拍了拍阿尔弗雷德的肩离开了。

冬日的暖阳变得刺眼起来。或许确实是没有什么是永恒不变的。

**Author's Note:**

> *如果你的朋友有抑郁情绪了，请陪伴ta，不要过多地提起病症，也不要说什么“熬一熬就过去了”，陪伴就好了，有严重影响生理健康的请及时就医，如有必要需住院——当然，现在国内对精神卫生还不够重视，筛查医院医生的专业水平是很有必要的。  
> *长期抑郁的人忽然有一天变得“正常”起来，那不一定是说明ta忽然痊愈了，或许是说明ta终于决定死去了


End file.
